


Diamonds

by ryfkah



Category: Gyeongseong Scandal | Capital Scandal
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-15 23:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryfkah/pseuds/ryfkah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sparkling armband she wears is a message particularly for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds

Before she learned his identity, she disguised the wound he gave her under half-sleeved gowns, demure and unremarkable. Now, she pulls out her sleeveless dresses once again and flaunts a sparkling armband, impossible to ignore. She's been asked about it more than once; it's rare to see the famous Cha Song Joo wear the same accessory two days in a row. "I'm starting a fashion," she murmurs, and deploys the particular brand of mysterious smile that graces most of her fashion photographs.

He wants to demand why she takes such risks, but it would be a useless question. The armband is a message particularly for him. This is the woman she has chosen to be: a beautiful killer who dresses elegantly for assassinations, never forgets her lipstick and drapes her bullet wounds with diamonds. A challenge, for the long-ago boy who wanted to protect a pretty, tragic innocent. The masks are gone; they've revealed themselves to each other now.

Not entirely revealed, of course. For example, if he has a choice about it, she'll never know that it's when her hands are bloody that he wants her the most. It's probably only about halfway up the list of things he despises himself for.


End file.
